My Little Family
by MarijaV
Summary: After Sydney Sage got the chance to marry the man she loves ,she is finally happy. She couldn't wish for more. But a little suprise is waiting for Adrian and her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Adrian is 25 and Sydney is 22.**

I opened my eyes slowly. The morning light shining right in my eyes. I looked at the digital watch on my night stand. It showed 6:42. I groaned. I was always an early riser and it seemed I would alwways be one. I decided just to stay in bed, that itself was schoking considering Sydney Sage never stayed in bed longer than necessary. I turned on the other side just to see my husband sleeping peacefully. OK not excatly peacefully. His legs always managed to hit me or sometims his arm would just drop on my head. It's not like he hurted me but it can be annoying. Today that wasn't the case.

I wrapped my arms around him and moved closer. He moved a little so I looked up to see if I had woken him up. He was watching me with an open eye and he was smiling.

„What?" I asked smiling.

„Nothing." Adrian answered smiling too.

Now both his eyes were open and he hugged me thighter. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. Adrian was the only person who truly understood me. Marrying him I made big sacrifices but it was worth it.

I haven't seen my family for a year.

I tried desperately to contact my mother via e-mail, telephone I even visited our old house but they had moved away. My father planed all of this. He said that I was a disgrace, a lost cause, that my soul wasn't savable. I didn't get to see Zoe and Carly. God only knows what he told them about me. Probably that I run away with a vampire and that I am on a killing spree or something. Maybe he told them that I was dead. I think he would be happier if I was dead instead of being with a vampire.

My mother was a different story, when I told her that I am marrying a vampire she was schoked. She tried to persude me to stay, told me that I was making a big mistake. I tried to explain to her how I loved Adrian because of who he was not bacause of what he was. But she couldn't understand. It was difficult for her to do so because she grew up with the Alchemist believes even though she wasn't one.I missed them dearly but now I have another family to care of or better Adrian to take care of but he was like three persons. And one important thing was that he loved me for who I am.

Adrian wasn't in better terms with his family than me. His father thought about him the same as my father thought about me. Disgrace and all about embrassing the family. His mother was furious. After she came back from prison she expected her son to be in love with a moroy. But waht she didn't expect was her son planing to marry an ex Alchemist. She doesn't talk with him anymore.

Adrian and I live in a small city in Pennsylvania a hour away from the court. Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Rose and the others didn't want us far away from them. And Adrian was still a royal moroy. The Alchemist left me alone after I managed to remove the golden lily from my cheek. Adrian said that he would miss the tatoo but he was happy that the tatoo was gone.I wasn't a slave anymore.

I put my head on Adrians chest and listened to his heartbeat. I sighed happily.

„Why are so happy?" he asked me

„I am so happy because life is too good right now" I replied.

„I am too." He said.

We layed so a few moments until he looked at the watch to see what time it is.

„Sage why are you up so early?" he asked me fake schoked like that was the worst crime ever. Another funny thing was that he never stopped calling me Sage even though he demanded that I take his last name. . I refused telling him what would the other Ivashkovs think if a human had their last name. He said he doesn't care and it showed that I belonged to him. So in the documents I am Sydney Ivashkov but he still calls me Sage.

„I guess I am not tired anymore." I told him.

„Sage, sage, sage" he said in a fake dissapointed voice „one does not simply wake up on a weekend day before twelve."

I rolled my eyes at that. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly Adrian tightened his hold on me and turned me so that I lay on his chest. But that didn't turn out very well because I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and I quickly got up and run to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet then I went to the sink to wash out the bitter taste out of my mouth. As I washed my teeth Adrian came into the bathroom.

„Are you alright Sage? Should I drive you to the doctor?" He asked worried.

„No, I am alright. I don't have fever nor a headache." I replied.

„Why did you trow up? I mean it couldn't be my handsome face that you saw." he smirked .

„I don't know.." I replied seriously, ignoring his last comment.

„Maybe the fish from last night wasn't frish." he laughed.

„It could be" I agreed but then I noticed something."Adrian Ivashkov why are you wearing my slippers?"

The slippers were black and fluffy with a little golden ribbon on top of them. Jill gave them to me last Christmas. They were really comfortable and girly and I liked them a lot. But that doesn't explain why Adrian is wearing them.

„They are so comfy Sage. Why can't there be so comfortable slippers for men? I mean we deserve it." he said with a pout.

„Give me the slippers Adrian my feet are cold." I said smiling at his statement.

„Anything for my Sage." he said and quickly put them off. My heart warmed when he said _my Sage_. I couldn't believe that he loved me so much. He could have every moroy and dhampir girl but he loves was very romantic and before I knew it I was crying. Adrian was shoked, he looked like he was lost .

„I sw..sw..swear Sage I am never going to touch your slippers again just don't cry.

„It's it's not about the slippers." I smiled a little and countined crying. He just put his arms around me and hugged me.

„What is it then Sage? Please tell me." he pleaded.

„I am just touched that you love me so much. Thank you for loving me" I said wiping my tears away and huging him back.

„You know that I will always love you Sage there is no one else for me expect you" he said and kissed me gently. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. We countined kissing and it slowly became more heated. We ended up on the bathroom floor but we stopped because well the bedroom is just a few meters away and I really don't want to make love on the dirty, cold, hard, bathroom tiles.

„Sage ..does that mean that I can wear the slippers?" asked me Adrian after he lifted me from the floor bridal style and carried me to our bedroom.

„Yes, no..I don't know. Just hurry!" I said.

„Someone is impatient." he said chuckling

He put me down on our bed and crawled over me while kissing my neck. He then kissed me on the lips and placed his hands on my hips. Then he moved them up and started to unbutton my night shirt. I put my hands in his hair.

_**Ding, dong.**_

He groaned against my mouth. This time I was the one chuckling I am not the only one impatient.

„Damn it, who could it be?" he asked no one in particular. He was right, it was a Saturday morning no one was up at this time. He got up from the bed and put the nearest shirt on and then he grabbed some pants from the the wardrobe. I didn't get up I just stayed in bed and watched him dress up. He lifted one eyebrow at me.

„What?" I asked him trying to supres my laughter.

„Sage get up! We have a.." _**ding, dong,**_ „...an annoying guest waiting."

„No." I replied. He looked at me like he saw a ghost. I didn't blame him I had to admit I wasn't myself today. First, I cried for no reason, then I was really impatient and I was never **that** impatient to make love and now I didn't want to get up otherwise I would be the first one to get up and run to the door. And I felt strange.

Adrian had already left the room and I could hear him talk with someone. I decided to get up and see who it was. But first I needed to brush my hair. After that I got dressed and went to the front door. I couldn't believe who I saw. There on my doorstep stood Abe Mazur smilig. I looked at Adrian and he looked angry.

„Good morning miss Ivashkov. How are you?" Abe said.

**AN: Well this is my first story and I would appreciate it if you could review. English isn't my first language so please have mercy. If you see any mistakes please tell me and I will correct it. If you like this story and want me to update tell me otherwise I won't. Ask me anything you want. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So let me tell you something. I am so happy. The five reviews made my day. A big thanks to: .982; Dereklovermp3; DropOfLove; RoNfOrThEwIn; it makes sense in context. It says 6 reviews but I can see only five anyway thanks to the sixth reviewer too.  
**

**I will continue the story. Yay! Jill is 18 by the way and Sydney is a witch who uses her magic only when it's necessary.**

When I made a contract with the devil aka Abe Mazur years ago I thought it would be simple. He would do the job I asked him to do and I would do a favour for him in return. It didn't turn out that way, I didn't help him I worked for him. And when I thought I had payed everything off he would smile his mischevious smile at me and ask for another „favour". Luckily after I left the Alchemist he didn't bother me anymore. He said that I wasn't useful anymore. That was the first time in my life that I was happy to hear that. But it still irritated me to be around him. He would look at me with a expression that said I-know-something-about-you-that-nobody-knows-and-I-am-ready-to-spill-it-out. It's not like I hated him I just felt very uncomfortable around him. He was the only one besides Adrian who knew about what I did to Keith.

When I told Adrian about Keith at first he didn't say anything he just watched me with an expression that I couldn't read, after that he burst out laughing. I was angry at him. What was so funny about ordering a vampire mobster to attack a human who raped my sister?

**Flashback**

_I took the nearest pillow with the intention to suffocate Adrian with it. He didn't stop laughing._

„_What's so funny?" I asked him furious, breathing hard. Suffocating Adrian was harder than I thought._

„_It's just that I never thought you would be the kind of person who would do this kind of thing. But then I remembered our honeymoon and I realized well you **are** that kind of person." He said while laughing. I blushed hard and grabbed the second pillow, now more eager to suffocate Adrian than ever._

**End of flashback**

„May I come in?" asked Abe and I broke out of my memory. Leave it to Abe to invite himself in.

„Yes of course, come in."I said and lead him to our living room. The living room wasn't too big. It was abstract with a lot of colors but it looked nice. Adrian and I decorated it. He said he didn't want any neutral colors in our living room expect the black TV. I think it was a way to make me give up the neutral colors. But they will always have special place in my heart.

While I was walking I couldn't help but wonder what made Adrian so angry. Abe sat on the red couch, Adrian opposite of him on the green couch and me next to him.

„Do you want coffee Abe?" I asked him politely.

„No thank you miss Ivashkov I am not staying here for too long." Couldn't he stop calling me miss Ivashkov. I think that is way of making fun of me for marrying an „evil creature of the night". That was my former term for vampires before I met Rose and Adrian.

„So what brings you here?" I asked him again.

„My father wants me back to the court." Answered Adrian instead of Abe.

„Exactly" continued Abe „Nathan..I mean Lord Ivashkov asked me to tell you that he wants to speak to you about coming back to court. Being old friends with Nathan and missing my favourite Alchemist I couldn't help but do what he told me. I was on my way to the airport anyway." finished Abe. I rolled my eyes at the _my favurite Alchemist_ part. So it wasn't Abe that made Adrian angry, it was his father.

„Why?" I asked curious. Why would Nathan Ivaskov want Adrian back at the court. Abe quickly stood up.

„No specifics were given." He said. I think he didn't like the fact that he didn't get any specifics. So much about old friends. „He just said that you should come as soon as possible to talk with him about it." He finished.

„I am confused he didn't talk with me properly for three years and now he wants me back at the court." Said Adrian frowning.

„I don't know Adrian just go and talk to him" said Abe going to the front door. Being the curious witch that I am I asked him.

„Where are you going?"

„Oh I'm going to Istanbul I have some business to do!" He lifted his eyebrows at the word business. That was the indication for illegal business. I wondered why was he leaving Rose and Janine. Couldn't someone else do the job? He and Janine reestablished their relationship a few years ago. Rose found it disgusting. At least she had a father and mother in her life now I thought bitterly.

„I am not staying too long I just need to get rid of something." Or someone I thought. Abe left and I turned to Adrian.

„What are you gonna do?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a while than he smiled a weak smile.

„I guess I am going. I really wonder what made him want me back. Fatherly love couldn't be. Sage if you want you can come and visit Jill" he said. The moment he said that the phone rang and I picked it up.

„Hello. Sydney Ivashkov here" I said.

„Sydney please come to the court!" said Jill in a pleading voice. I laughed. She was still spirit bound with Adrian. I guess when she is bored she listens to Adrian thoughts. I wished to know what Adrian was thinking too. I looked at Adrian as if I could read his mind, he was staring at a plant. Okay, maybe not.

„Ok Jill, I'll come." I said with a smile on my face.

„Great. We'll talk about girl stuff, after that we will gossip about the other royals and then we are going to the new coffee shop at the court. I bet you are going to love it there. Thousands sorts of coffee. Okay not exactly thousands...Anyway I should stop here. Bye Sydney greet Adrian from me. Bye, oh I already said bye..."and she hang up. I laughed Jill always made me happy when she was blabbering.

„Who was that?" Asked me Adrian still looking at the plant

„Jill. She wants me to come to the court. I guess she is bored." I told him. He smiled at me.

„The it's settled. We are going to the court for Jill's sake." Then we went to the kitchen .

„Hey since when do we have that plant?" he asked me.

„Adrian you bought it for me on Valentin's day."

„Really? I can't remember." he said while sratching his head. I shook my head while smiling at him. He was cute when he was confused

Our kitchen was small but modern. The brown color dominated but silver was there too.

„So Sage are you hungry?"

I felt like I could eat a whole elephant

„Yes I am."

„What? I didn't hear what you said Sage?" Asked Adrian in a mocking voice.

„YES I AM. Are you happy now?" I didn't scream I just said it louder.

„Very, the anti-diet is working." He said proud. Then he made the usual breakfast for us and I ate it with great appetite. When I finished I was sad. Why wasn't there any more food on my plate?

„Can I have some more Adrian?" I asked him. He looked suprised but made more. I quickly ate it. Usually I would eat the first plate with a sceptical look and now I wanted more. What was happening to me?

„So when are we leaving?" I asked him happily munching my breakfast.

„I thought about tomorrow morning. If we leave early we can be there early. First I would talk with my father but I doubt it will take long and then we have the day for us and our friends."

„But we have to be back early too so I can finish the presentation for my class."

„Okay I need to grade some tests too."

Adrian and I are working at a college not far away. He studied art and I architecture of course. Another dream that came true. We graduated pretty early. I knew that I could do it but I was worried for Adrian. It was easy going to two classes but to the whole schedule I worried a little that he would give up again but never told him that. I was actually very suprised and happy when he graduated on time. He said that If I hadn't believed in him that he could never pull through. That day he wanted a reward and I gave him a reward. A reward he couldn't refuse if you know what I mean.

„Some tests? Didn't you say that you finished them all yesterday?" I said in a irritated voice.

„Yes, no, maybe" he said while looking away.

„Adrian why didn't you grade them yesterday?"

„I graded some of them but I got distracted."

„By what?'" I asked curious.

„By you. How you washed those dishes was so hot." I rolled my eyes at that.

„But I promise I will grade them today or tomorrow."

„Okay" I stood up and went to the sink to wash my plate but never got the chance to do so because Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I shiverd. Then he placed his hands on my hips and turned me towards him.

„We didn't get to finish what we started in the bedroom." He breathed in my hair. I giggled, something I rarely did but as I said I wasn't myself today.

„Then let's continue." I said and let him carry me to the bedroom.

**AN: So that's the end of this chapter, it was fun writing it. I have to tell you that I have a very bussy week ahead. I have a biology test, a German test, an English test and a psyhology test *sigh* I don't know when I will be able to update but I promise I will. By the way DropOfLove my first language is Croatian. If I have big mistake please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Do you know what really pisses me of? Well here is the answer I check my chapters 5 times before I publish them and usually find 5-6 mistakes and correct them and afterwards I publish the chapter. Then I check the chapter again and BAM there are hunderd mistakes (words and letters are missing ) -_-.**

**Thanks to the one guest and and ~it makes sense in context ~ for telling me that in English the speech marks are written so"I like pie" . And other corrections are greatly appreciated. And do you know what? When I write the story in my notebook I wrote it like that, the problem is my stupid keyboard.**

**Thanks reviewers: all the annonomys guests, jennie . andersson 982 (they didn't allow me to publish your name in the last chapter, sorry); PurplePineapplePrincess; bookfanatic34; Yvonne Ozera; DropOfLove; it makes sense in context.**

**Well people you have strange pen names. Mine is just a comination of my name and last name.  
**

**Follow my tumblr blog for special sneek peaks ;) The blog is on my profile.** "

Chapter 3

After we finished what we started in the bedroom we decided to do something productive. Adrian decided to grade the tests he didn't yesterday and I went upstairs to find some winter clothes for our trip tomorrow. When I came down I found Adrian sitting at the dining table in the dining room with papers, probably tests, scattered everywhere. He was frowning at a test that was in front of him. I put the clothes on a chair and sat next to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked him curious.

"These students are the matter. How is it possible to don't know when Van Gogh lived? I mean he was a genius."

I shook my head smiling at him. He could be very dedicated when he wanted to and I think he loved his job no matter how much he complained about it.

"This Leila Vega doesn't know anything and I even helped her with some questions." He shook his head in dissapointment.

"I think there is the problem. She got distracted by her super handsome teacher." I said smirking at him.

It wasn't a secret that Adrian Ivashkov was a good-looking man in fact he was gorgeus. With his dark brown hair,shining green eyes and pale skin he looked like a male model god than a teacher. So naturally when the headmistress saw him she accepted without much considering. I just stared at her, that wasn't very responsible he could be a pedophil or a serial killer and she wouldn't care. I knew that Adrian wasn't anything of that but any other person could have been. Then something funny happend, it seemed as if something clicked in her Adrian, she accpeted me so naturally she didn't know who my husband was. She just knew that my last name was Ivashkov. So when she realized that we were possiby married she almost started crying. I held a neutral face and Adrian too but I knew if he could he would have burst out laughing.

He found amusement in all the jelaous stares directed at me, for me it wasn't amusing at all. I had few good friends at the college, Maddy a history teacher who was happy married like me and Steve a math teacher who had three children but unfortunatly his wife died of cancer, he said that his love was only for her. All the other unmarried and unhappy female teachers ..well if looks could kill I would be dead the moment Adrian stepped into the building. He had a lot more friends mostly females if you could count them as friends. The men were not very found of him in the beginning because he represented a treat but they soon found out that he loved only me and would never look at a another woman no matter how much of a charmer he was.

I was never the jealous type so when the female students and teachers started to run into Adrian just to touch him I remained neutral. We've been trough so much and he proved his love so may times I didn't think he would cheat on me ever. First he srugged it of and using his charm he would tell them to buy new glasses or something. But he quickly became annoyed, you would be annoyed too if everytime you step out of the classroom someone runs into you. So one day when the corridors were full of students he grabbed me and kissed me in front of them. I was startled at first and didn't know what to do but when he didn't stop kissing me I decided to kiss him back. A lot of them gave up on Adrian but the stubborn ones didn't. I couldn't blame them Adrian was hot .

"Well the only thing I can say she has good taste in men," he said grinning."Bu that doesn't mean that I'll let her pass." He said now frowning.

I smiled and went to the kitchen which was conected to the dining room to wash the dishes from before. When Adrian lifted his head.

"Sage don't do that!" He yelled suddenly and I quickly let go of the plate and it broke in the sink.

"Why?!" I said in a desperate voice he seriously scared me.

"Because it's distracting." Adrian said as if it weren't a stupid answer.

"You seriously think that I am hot when I wash the dishes?" I asked him while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said seriously.

"Well mister Ivashkov pull yourself together and do your job because I will do the dishes and I don't care if it's distracting or not." I said and quickly added,

" and you will regret it if you don't do it now" dangerously waving with a knife. He gulped.

"Yes ma'am." He said scared and continued to grade the tests. I finished washing the dishes in about fifteen minutes then I went to the dining table, sat on a chair, lifted my legs up so my chin was on my knees and played with my fingernails.

"You are still distracting me." Said Adrian in a sing-song voice apparently figuring out that I am not that dangerous anymore without the knife in my hand.

"I don't care." I answered in a sing-song voice too.

"Sage why don't you finish your presentation?" he said proud as if he caught me in a crime.

"Because, Adrian, I have to add only three slides and that can be done tomorrow and you, my dear, have to grade 42 tests." I answered smartly.

"Ha! Not 42 tests only 38. Ha! Sage you are not so tough anymore." he said in superior voice.

Still I got bored soon so I stood up and went to the mini library in the living room where I kept my spell, cooking and architecture books. I scanned the titles, there were books that I didn't read. Adrian thought this was schocking since he believed that I read almost every book. I found one with a interesting title 'Witty spells that noboy needs expect you.' The title confused me so I took it with myself to the dining table. There were spells like _Turn your underwear in any color you want_ and _How to turn anything into chocolate_. I suddenly felt the need to eat chocolate so I decided to try the chocolate spell. I concetrated and let the magic flow trough my veins. When I gathered enough magic in my hands I muttered the spell and...turned Adrian's pen into a chocolate stick. Yay! I quickly grabbed it and took a bite.

"Mmmm delicious!" I said, Adrian just stared at me like I lost my mind.

"What...was...that?"

"I tried a spell. Say, do we have any chocolate in the house?"

"Noo.." He said looking at me strangely. What was with him today? He acts so out of character.

"Anyway I am going to the supermarket to buy some really nice chocolate." I said while putting my dark blue coat on and then I grabbed my car keys.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him before I left the house.

"No. Sage are you alright?" he asked me worry written over his face.

"Pfffft of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"First you cried for no reason, then you asked for more food and you never ask for more food, you just turned my pen into chocolate and don't forget you threw up this morning." He listed the reasons.

"Whatever I am going now. If you need something call me."

I left our house and went to the garage to get my car. I named my new car

Latte II like my old car at Amberwood. I missed her so much. A tear escaped my eye at the thought of it. I entered the car and drove to the nearest supermarket. When I entered the first thing I did was to search for the sweets section. Without searching too long I found it, it was like a sixth sense lead me there. I bought four types of chocolate and some things I thought we needed.

I left the supermarket feeling really happy. On my way to the parking lot I saw a woman playing with her baby in her arms and a man behind her carrying bags and looking really happy. And I suddenly felt that something was missing in my life. Was it my family or something else? I didn't know.

I came home about one in the afternoon and found Adrian still grading the tests when he saw me he quickly got up and helped me with the bags. He is so sweet. Then he helped me put the things in the cupboard and fridge.

Afterwards I made lunch and Adrian was happy to get away from the tests. During the lunch we talked about tomorrow and what we will do tomorrow at the court. First was to visit all our friends: Jill and Eddie, Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Angeline and Jason etc. The rest of the afternoon was quiet because Adrian decided to take a nap and went to the bedroom, he said if he looked at another test his head would explode. I could understand him I graded tests too. After I cleaned the kitchen I decided to take a nap too so I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I quickly fell asleep.

**AN: Well this is the third chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please correct me if something is wrong. I hope it's better then the last one. I'll explain the story about Jason and Angeline. You don't know how may times I wrote Adrina instead of Adrian xD**

**Me: Who are we?**

**Crowd: Writers!**

**Me: What do we want?**

**Crowd: Reviews!**

**Me:When do we want it?**

**Crowd: NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here I am again with a new update. I explained in chapter 2 I think that I couldn't update sooner because of my tests who are finished now. (Thank God)**

**What can I say..hmm..the Indigo Spell trailer is coming out in two days. Yay!**

**Well thanks to all the kind reviewers and those are: KeepCalmAndDream; PurplePineapplePrincess; DropOfLove; it makes sense in context; DayBreakAlchemist; Andy2900; and these kind guests: stephanie(Yea she is.); Pyro; Savanah Ashey; Doglover964; Guest; Nana (I can't understand you, but still thank you.)**

Chapter 4

The sun was shining on my skin, it felt so good. Especially in these winter days. The water barely touched my feet. I was on a beach, sitting in the sand in a red strapeless dress that reached just above my knees. The wind messed my hair up and I tried to fix it. Suddenly someone put his hands on my eyes. I giggled because I knew who the person was. Said person kissed my bare shoulder, his hands never leaving my eyes.

"Can you guess who it is?" whispered a male voice in my ear. If he didn't put so much pressure on my eyes I would have rolled them.

"Adrian! Who else could it be? I am sure that neither Vasilisa nor Sonya would drag me into a spirit dream and put me in a dress that shows more than covers."

"Oh come on Sage it looks good on you and it's not that scandalous as you think it is." He pouted giving me the big puppy eyes. The cornes of my mouth lifted, who could resist those green eyes. He sat beside me and put one arm behind my neck. I looked at Adrian to see him wearing bermuda shorts with palm leaves on them in three shades of green and a simple white shirt.

"So Sage how dou you like the Sage Island?" He asked me with a grin on his handsome face.

"You named an island after me! Wait! Where is this island?" I looked around to find no signs of civilization. No houses or people to determine the culture.

"This island is where you want it to be Sage. If you want it to be in the Mediterranean Sea, then it's in the Mediterranean Sea. Any specific ocean, sea or lake in mind Sage?" He asked me with a wide grin on his face.

"Well no but..."

"That's not all! I created this island just for you Sage, there isn't an island on this planet that looks like this one!" The pride and happiness visible on his face.

"Thanks Adrian but I always thought that in a spirit dream you could only be in places that exist." My logical part kicked in.

"Nah you can create whatever you want, before I was just to lazy to create a new place. But this one took me few months. I was careful too...Just come with me and see!" He got up and stretched his arm out for me to take it. I took it and he lifted me up. He didn't let go of my hand, instead I let him lead me to a wood a few meters behind us. We walked through the wood for about five minutes and then we came to a clearing with all kinds of flowers orchids, magnolias, roses, sunflowers, tulips, daisys and lilys which stood out the most. The beauty of this place was astounding. Carefully I walked to the middle of the clearing . There were flowers that I didn't recognize, I guess Adrian created them too. I looked at Adrian to see him watching me with a soft expression on his face. I blushed under his gaze and the dress didn't help either. He came to me in a matter of seconds and slid his arms around my waist, his skin brushing the fabric of the dress that clung to my body too much for my taste. He gently put his forehead on mine.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in a low voice, his eyes boring into mine as if they could reach my soul. Even though I heard this so many times from him it never failed to make me blush. I looked away from him unable to hold his gaze any longer. But he gently took my chin and turned my face towards him.

"Don't look away Sydney. You know that you are beautiful. Right?"

I felt a lump growing in my throat. I didn't think of myself as ugly but neither I thought that I was beautiful. The reason was my father Jared who constantly told me that I was fat, that I was not good enough. Slowly my self-esteem began to fall. But Adrian made me believe that I was indeed beautiful.

"Yes" I said with tears in my eyes. Before I could stop it a tear escaped. Gently with his thumb Adrian wiped it away.

"Sage you are beautiful with tears in your eyes but don't cry, it makes me sad too.." He said and kissed the place where the tear had been. Then his lips moved lower and kissed my lips. By then his hands were cuping my face. The kiss was gentle and sweet yet I felt so much love in that kiss that it made my knees go slid his arms to my waist again. I tried to kiss him back the same way he did me, to put all my love in a kiss. His grip on my waist thightened. But he pulled away.

"As much as I want this I have to show you the rest of the island. Let's go." He said and and lead me away from the clearing. After a few minutes of walking we came to a halt or better I stopped. There in front of me was a beautiful small city that reminded me of Italian cities. Not that I have been in one but I read so much about them that I knew almost everything: the architecture, the culture and people.

"I know it's not like the real experience but it looks like one. We can't meet people but we can visit every house that you want. Let's go to the pizzeria!" he said with enthusiasm and dragged me through the streets. I looked at the houses, they were so different from what I have seen in the USA and Russia.

"We are here!" Exclaimed Adrian loudly and went through the door, his hand never leaving mine. Did he think that I could get lost?

The pizzeria looked amazing, like one of those that you saw on advertisements of well pizza. Adrian went to a corner and sat in there. I wanted to take the seat opposite of him but he placed me on his lap.

"So Sage what pizza do you want?" he asked me and gave me a look that said don't-even-think-about-not-wanting-one. I took the menu from the table and looked at the pictures of the pizzas.

"This one." I said and pointed at a pizza that looked delicious. He nodded and got up, placed me on his place and went to a door that led to to the kitchen. He came back with a pizza on his palm and placed the pizza on the table. He then placed me again on his lap. He took a slice and then he shoved the pizza to me. I hesitantly took one slice and took a bite. It really tasted good.

"Sage you are really good at picking pizza out. You should do it more often." Adrian mumbled. I smiled and kissed his cheek, he seemed suprised.

"I am not complaining Sage but why did you kiss me?"

"Can't I kiss my husband?" I gave him my big puppy eyes. Two could play this game.

„Yes but..but...Honey I just wanted an answer."

I groaned I hate those nicknames. I was used to being called Sage but Honey, Silly Lilly, Cudlly Wuddly, Booboo,Goldie, Poochie, Kitty and Coffee Addict was way too much. Okay the last one he had given me because I am in some way a coffee addict and I can live with that but who seriously calls his girlfriend Booboo besides of course Adrian?

"Okay I kissed you because I felt like kissing you. Can we change the topic now and the nicknames too." I said

"The topic yes, the nicknames never my little Goldi Lock" I groaned again and let my head fall onto his shoulder. He just laughed at me. He is never going to stop calling me those stupid nicknames, might as well change my name into Goldi Lock. Goldi Lock Ivashkov . Time to change the subject, I knew for a fact that Adrian is easily distracted.

"When are we leaving tomorrow ?I mean today. Whatever." I asked him.

"At two o'clock in the morning." said Adrian casualy.

"At two o'clock in the morning! Why?!" I asked him.

"Poor Baby forgot about our unholy schedule." he said and patted me on the back while I buried my head into his neck.

" Why do you intend to be the whole day at the court then?" I asked him mumbling into his neck.

"Because Rose, Dimitri, Eddie and Angeline are working the second shift so they will be wide awake by the time I finish my conversation with my father." He said the last part without any humor so I tried to cheer him up.

"What no nicknames for them?" I asked him.

"Oh Sage I am so sorry I mean Little Dhampir, Sergent Boring Borscht, Mini Belikov and Angela Anaconda are working the second shift." He said with fake seriousness and then started to laugh. I laughed too because his laugh was catchy but before I knew it I began to fade away and Adrian too. I could hear the beeping of my digital watch. I guess we are waking up.

"Time to wake up Sage and get ready for the trip." He said enthusiastically.

Great. Just great.

**AN: I will update as soon as possible. Is there any part that you really liked in these past four chapters? I really want to know. Don't forget to check out my Tumbrl blog for special updates and sneek peaks ;) (without spaces)**

** marijav 995 . tumblr . com  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot of this fanfiction.**

**P.S Something swallows the words in my chapters!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey people I am back with a new chapter and my winter break !What can I write in the author's note *taps finger on the desk while holding her chin*. I know, I will replay to your reviews. One guest asked me when do I upload the story. Honestly I don't know but my goal is to update once a week and this is my only account with fanfictions. I can't thank you guys enough for your kind reviews. Well let's thank this reviewers (who reviewed the last chapter?: QueeoftheSydrianites; Littlemissartsi; PurplePineapplePrincess; RoNfOrThEwIn; it makes sense in context and DropOfLove and the guests: Runnergirl33; Nana; Pyro; Adrianlover9614; and the one guest.**

Chapter 5

Standing in the hall I waited for Adrian to get ready. It was two in the morning and he was in the bathroom styling his hair. I swear he needed more time for his hairstyle than me for the whole process of getting ready. I decided to open the front door to check out the night. It was peaceful out there and the only light was coming from the street lights. A chilly wind was blowing so I closed the door. I snuggled into my dark blue coat and black scarf.

It was dangerous for us to travel by night but that was the only way to get to the court and meet the others. This was generally a strigoi free area but you are never sure. I was praying for everything to go well.

I couldn't wait to see Jill and the others. Jill was like a little sister to me since Amberwood and even more after Carly and Zoe forgot about me or didn't want me. I really didn't know what they thought of me. It broke my heart to part ways with her after our mission in Palm Springs ended, it felt like I lost another sister in my life. Jill and Eddie started going out after he broke up with Angeline. Not right away maybe a month or two after the break up. Angeline seemed a little hurt but eventually she accepted it. One week after that she started going out with Jason her mentor who took Eddies place after Eddie was assigned to Jill. I always thought that Angeline was a lot like Rose but I never imagined that she would start going out with her mentor. But the signs were there, first Eddie than Jason. At least he was only one years older than her and not seven. That reminded of Dimitri and Rose, I missed them too. Rose was my first vampire friend and Dimitri helped me deal with Rose after she run away from the court. I became friends with Lissa too but that was at first a little awkward because she was the moroy queen. She helps me deal with Adrian, Rose and Christian when they are in room. I swear the three of them become teens again when they meet, arguing about the silliest stuff, making jokes about everything and everyone. Christian is her husband and it seems like he likes me in the friendly way.

Once on a "family" meeting he said to me that I am the brain in our relationship then Adrian countered that Lissa wears the pants in their relationship and Rose cut in with a 'you are both idiots' and that started an argument. Dimitri just watched them argue with a smile on his face and Lissa just went to her armchair and put her head in her hands as if she already gave up on them. I just stood there confused. I knew how to deal with Adrian but I didn't know how to handle Rose and Christian.

"I am ready!" yelled Adrian from the top of the stairs.

"Thank God." I said with a sigh but the I noticed something after he came down "Wait what did you change? You look almost the same as before you went to the bathroom?" I asked him confused.

"Don't you see the fine trace of hair gel in my hair Sage?"he said and bowed his head for me too see. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get going" I said and went outside, he followed me. Soon after that we were on the road. Adrian was driving because he saw better in the dark than me. We were both silent because we didn't have much to talk about.  
After half an hour of driving Adrian suddenly slowed down and stopped in the middle of the wood. That was kind of creepy.

"Adrian why are you stopping?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"There are two deers in the wood that want to cross the road." He said softly, I just stared at him and then shifted my gaze to the wood. Really there were two deers in the wood that looked scared. Soon they crossed the road and Adrian started driving again.

"You know" I said to him. "It was extremely dangerous for you stop but I am glad you did. Who knows what could have happened to them if you didn't stop? But never do that again! You know how dangerous is it to stop driving in the middle of the night especially when you are a moroy."

"Yes I know." he said and smiled at me. "But I am pretty sure here aren't any strigoi." That was true, in this area were no moroys because if they chose to move away from the court then they moved far away. I am pretty sure Adrian and a few others were the only one around here. Strigoi wouldn't waste time on a bunch, possibly five or six moroys, they would choose a larger concentration of moroys. That was not good but it was better for us at the moment. One of the few other moroys was an old man who reminded me of Clarence. He was a good old man, the kind of that you wished for a grandfather. His name was Thomas but he insisted that we call him Tom and Emma ws his feeder and housemaid. Adrian was going to him for his feeding.

When Adrian and I went to him for the first time to ask him if Adrian could feed from his feeder I was nervous not because of the feeding but of what would he think of Adrian being with a human. I was surprised when he accepted us with a smile and offered me cookies while Adrian was feeding. And when I asked him about our relationship he said that he was too old to care about those kind of things and that he could see how much we loved each other. While he was talking to me I noticed a sad spark in his eyes. From that day I assumed he was in love with a human too but I didn't dare to ask. What if I was wrong?

"Hey Sage what are you thinking about?" asked me Adrian pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking about Tom and the possibility that he was in love with a human too." I said.

"Tom? I like him, he reminds of Clarence. I wonder how is he doing? And Tom in love with a human, how did that occur to you?"

"Yeah, you know Adrian that Clarence could be dead? And Tom looked a bit sad when he was talking about our relationship as if it reminded him of something that happened long ago." I explained to him.

"It shouldn't be a surprise. He lived with humans for most of his life and you can keep telling yourself that you won't fall for human but when an intelligent, hot,blond, sexy Alchemist.."

"Adrian you getting carried away." I interrupted him while rolling my eyes.

"The point is that the heart doesn't listen to the brain in matters of love." He said and winked at me before his eyes went to the road again.

We were almost there and I snuggled into my coat again, getting ready to leave the warmth of car. We stopped in front of the gate and Adrian pulled out the keys When I saw who was waiting in front of the gate I smiled. Rose stood there with Jill and Eddie. The moment I left my car Jill was already hugging me. Eddie was close behind her and smiled at me since he couldn't hug me because Jill didn't let me go. I smiled at him too and with my free hand I waved at him to come closer and when he came I hugged him with my free hand along with Jill who occupied my other hand. In that moment I looked at Adrian and Rose to see what they were doing. Apparently they were having a staring contest, again. Then Rose lifted a hand and..highfived Adrian, then they burst out laughing.

Adrian and Rose were on good terms again and Adrian didn't hate Dimitri he only made fun of him in front of Rose and she would make fun of Adrian in return. We were really like a big family since nobody of us had a normal family or a whole family.

Then Rose came to me and gave me a hug after Jill released me. Jill went to Adrian and hugged the life out of him too.

"Let's go, Lissa is waiting for you two." Said Rose who went to the gate and we followed her. By the gate stood two guardians when we reached them they greeted us Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castile, Princess Jillian...

"Lord Ivashkov and Mrs. Ivashkov" said one guardian and I blushed. It was one thing when Abe called me Mrs. Ivashkov because he was mocking me but the guardians called me like that out of respect.

"Yes I know but Lissa wants to see you first and then you can meet Na.." another guardian passed us, "Lord Ivashkov" Rose quickly corrected herself.

Soon we stood in front of Lissa's room and I became nervous. I expected Rose to knock on the door but she strolled in without knocking. Adrian, Eddie and Jill followed her. I came after them and stood beside Adrian. Then the queen of the vampire world smiled at me.

**AN: Read and review. What do you think of the new trailer? And how do you like this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I am SO sorry for this late update. I couldn't update because of all the holidays... But finally I did it and guess what? This chapter is twice as long than the other chapters. Accept it as a present for Christmas. **

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews: Anne Sage; DayBreakAlchemist; AlyLuvsYou;PurplePineapplePrincess; spaztronaut; Yvonne Ozera; it makes sense in context; DropOfLove.**

**And all the mysterious guests: Adrianlover9614; Pyro; Yukistar; Brianna; Amethyst; yueshadow.**

**And could you please check out my Beautiful Soul song shot. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you all probably know who owns the characters. Right?  
**

* * *

Queen Vasilisa was sitting at a very expensive looking desk. And looked very pleased to see me. I, however, was really nervous because it doesn't happen every day that you meet the queen of the vampire world. She studied me for some moments and then her gaze went up and I knew that she was watching my aura. I got used to this since Adrian always looked at my aura when I was angry or depressed to see if it was safe to talk to me.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, we are under friends" she said and smiled a brighter smile. I looked around the room and realized there wasn't anyone that I didn't know. The only guardians were Dimitri, Rose and Eddie and I considered them as friends.

"Ok, Queen Vasilisa." I said politely.

"And please don't call me Queen Vasilisa. People who don't know call me like that and Christian and Rose call me like that just to piss me off." She said and glared at them who were standing side by side and failing terribly to hide their amusement.

"Ok, Qu...I mean Lissa." I said and heard Adrian snorting beside me and for some reason I got angry at him. He would pay for this later.

"So Adrian.." she said and turned to him. "How long do you two intend to stay here?"

"Well for the rest of the human day. First I have to meet my father which I doubt will take too long. Then we are free for the rest of the night/day." he said and smiled.

"Great after the meeting come to my dorm at 10 a.m. I have a little gathering only for my friends and my family there and since you two are my friends you are very welcome. " she said and smiled at the both of us.

"Thank you Lissa" said Adrian and took my hand indicating to go.

"And before you go you two have a room here at court if you want you can stay there before you go to your father Adrian" said Lissa quickly and Adrian turned to her confusion written all over his face.

"Why do we have a room here?" asked Adrian Lissa confused.

"Well since your are a royal too and I am the queen I made sure you two had a room here too if you two visited for a longer period of time or decided to move here. If you want Jill and Eddie can take you there, they know where it is." she said and looked at Eddie and Jill asking without words them if they want. They both nodded.

"Thank you Lissa." we both said smiling.

"No problem and now if you excuse me I have a meeting with lord Drozdov." she said and stood up with a bunch of papers in one hand. Rose groaned on the other side of the room

"Liss he is so boring even Stan's classes were more interesting than his speech." sha said in annoyed voice.

"You actually listened." Said Christian in a shocked voice and wide eyes with a hand covering his mouth. Rose frowned at him and looked at Lissa.

"Can Sparky come too I bet Lord Drozdov is dying to meet Lord Ozera" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Christian turned pale if that was even possible.

"No way in hell. Rose if I come then Dimitri has to come too." Christian said. Adrian and I watched with amusement their bickering.

"Fine by me. You both deserve it." she said mater of factly.

"Why me?" Dimitri joined their bickering and Lissa started to massage her head.

"Come let's go" said Jill tugging at my arm and I turned to her. I didn't notice that she was now standing beside me.

"Okay Adrian let's go." Adrian turned to me and saw Jill then frowned.

"Can we stay just a bit longer I want to know who wins the fight." said Adrian and I rolled my eyes.

"I assure you don't want to know. " said Jill and pulled us out of the room. I was a little surprised by her strength or was I just weaker than a moroi. Maybe Eddie was training her. The four of us then left the queens part of the court.

We were walking through the halls of the court speaking about small things soon we arrived at a door that looked very luxurious.

"Here we are!" said Jill smiling and opened the door. I entered first and what I saw made my eyes go wide. The room was gorgeous. It looked like one of those rooms which represented a penthouse of some very expensive hotel. Right in front of me was a big window with darkened glass of course. With curtains that reached to the floor. Right by the window was a brown leather couch with a matching armchair standing right beside it. There was a coffee table in front of the couch. Opposite of the couch was a big TV . The whole room was decorated in colors that went from the lightest shade of brown to the regular brown. In the room I saw three doors that assumed were leading to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

"Lissa and I decorated it. And how do you like it?" Jill said and looked at me with a hopeful look in her jade eyes.

"Jill, its beautiful and absolutely amazing" I told her.

"I have to go now, I have princess stuff to do but if you want I can come later and we can go to the new coffee shop that I told you about." She turned to me with a spark in her eyes.

Meanwhile Adrian looked around the room and went to the kitchen . I heard him opening the cupboard's doors.

"Hey Sage ! The fridge is full! Isn't that awesome!" yelled Adrian from the kitchen and Jill chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky you!" I yelled back.

"Indeed, indeed...hey there some ice cream!" he said and I heard him moving objects in the fridge.

"Sure Jill we can go, how about in an hour?" I said and looked at the clock on the wall. It showed 3:30 a.m

"Yes that's perfect" said Jill enthusiastically. She hugged me and left the room with Eddie while saying a goodbye to Adrian and he mumbled something back that sounded like a 'bye' since his mouth was full of ice cream.

Adrian came back with a box of ice cream while a spoon was in his mouth. He looked funny and I started laughing. He lifted an eyebrow to show that he was confused but soon realized why and I started to laugh too but removed the spoon out of his mouth.

"Sage that's not funny I could have died with this spoon in my mouth!" he said and waved the spoon.

"Sorry" I shifted uncomfortably "Soo.." I said slowly "when do you plan to visit your father?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"In an hour or so."

"Hey but that's the time when we want to go with Jill."

"Yeah you will go with Jill and I won't, to tell you the truth I don't want you to come with me."

"Why not?" I said and every word that came was laced with hurt. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"It's nothing about you Sage it's more about my father who can't stand you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back." he said and kissed me on the lips and immediately all my hurt vanished.

"Okay but if you change your mind then I'll go with you. Deal?"

"Deal, and now Sage do you want some ice cream?" he said and produced a spoon out of nowhere and showed it into the ice cream along with his.

"No Adrian, ice cream is like a sugar bomb." I said and turned away from him.

"Come on Sage a very delicious sugar bomb." he said and put some vanilla ice cream into his mouth."Mhmmmm"

I looked at the ice cream and it looked like it came from heaven. I resisted the urge to grab the box from Adrian's hand. Instead I said:

"Okay only one bite"I said and we went to the couch but I ended up eating half of the box's content. I really should control myself better. The hour flew by quickly. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair while Adrian was failing miserably to put his tie into place. I smiled and went to him and fixed his tie and felt his gaze on me.

"What?" I said tenderly while smiling.

"Nothing it's just that you aura has like a hundred colors and I have never seen something like that."

"Maybe spirit is messing up with you" I said concerned and looked at him.

"Maybe but I don't feel anything it's just your aura that's different." He said concerned.

"Well it will change. Have you told your father that you are coming at five?"

"Yes I texted him before we went to Lissa."

"Then go, you don't want to be late." I said and pushed him out of the room but before I could close the door he said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do want to be late."

"Adrian you are a grown up man, go and be responsible." I said half sternly.

"Always madam." And he left.

I went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water but suddenly I had the same strange feeling in my stomach like the one from yesterday and I ran instead to the bathroom. After I finished returning the ice cream I washed my teeth. What could be the cause of this? Maybe I had a serious disease. I shuddered. Just then I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, deciding to visit a doctor tomorrow after work. Adrian shouldn't know anything about this since I don't want him to worry.

"Hey Sydney here I am. Ready to go to the coffee shop?" She said happily and Eddie smiled behind her. They were such a cute couple.

"Sure let me grab my purse" I said and ran to the couch to get my purse then I locked the room and we set off to coffee shop.

"This shop is really awesome! You can drink and buy coffee. I mean you can buy the coffee to take home and of course you have to buy it to drink it. I am again blabbering.." she said and blushed.

"Don't worry Jill everyone loves your blabbering." I said and looked at Eddie who blushed but Jill didn't notice this. We walked by some boutiques and restaurants that were very popular.

"There it is !" exclaimed Jill.

The restaurant had a modern design and it was brown painted. Above the entrance in golden letters was written 'café'. The entrance was a glass door with golden doorknobs that looked like coffee beans. And through the glass you could see a warm orange light. Excitement flooded through me, maybe here I could buy this special brazilian coffee that I was searching for.

We entered and immediately the coffee smell hit me and I liked it. A lot. We ordered our coffee and Eddie went to find us a table while Jill and I looked at the various coffee types. And there was it! The coffee that I was looking for. I let out a strange squeal from my mouth and Jill looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Sydney.. you never squeal..are you okay?" she asked concerned. Was I acting really that out of character?

"Yes I am fine, I just found what I was looking for." I said and called the nearby waiter. " Can I have a bag of this coffee please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course" he said and smiled at me with his fangs. And guess what? I didn't care as long he gave me this coffee.  
He gave the coffee in a very nice paper bag. I paid and went with Jill to our table.

* * *

**Adrian POV ( I bet you didn't see that coming! )**

As I walked to my parents house I thought about all the things that my father would want from me. Maybe he needed some money. Or maybe he wanted to introduce me to a moroi girl 'who would be better than that human girl'. But I would never leave my pretty little Goldi Locks (AN: Sydney sneezed in the café.) There were many options but I settled to not think about it. In a matter of minutes I was there, in front of the house that was my home for so many years. I knocked and waited. After a few seconds my mother opened the door. I felt love and hoped to get a hug but none came. She may not like my choice in women but she could at least hug me, she was my mother after all. It hurt. And I guess she saw that and decided to give me a hug that was short but meant so much to me. And I felt so much love for me which she was hiding all along.

"Come in" she said and went inside. I followed while looking around, nothing much has changed. The house looked tiddier than ever. And smelled like apple. She led me to the dining room. I sat on the chair that was next to the head chair that my father was usually occupying when guests were here. Surely after a minute or two he entered the room and I looked at him strangely.

"Son"

"Father." An awkward silence passed and he sat on the chair opposite of me.

"How are you?" I tried to begin a conversation but I didn't care how he was. He never cared how I was. It was childish to think so but I couldn't help myself.

"Fine. Adrian let's not beat around the bush. I heard of your improvement in your life. You being a teacher and selling your work. Although I don't accept who you married I am still glad that your life turned the way it did."

Wow that were probably the nicest word he ever said to me. Just wow. I only watched him because I knew that he didn't call me over to give compliments, something far bigger was on his mind.

"So I thought why don't you move to the court and take the Ivashkov place in the council." He said calmly as if it were simple as he said it. But that just pissed me off.

"After so many years you found out that I was something worth and decided just to offer me a place at the council" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and it would be only wise from you to accept it." He said without any emotions on his face. How could he only stay calm? As much as I wanted to come back to the court and be here with my friends I would never admit it in front of him and I couldn't just leave my life at the college. I had my friends there too who knew me as the teacher not as the former-party vampire boy.

"Isn't there any other Ivashkov that could take this place." I said angry.

"Well there is but I don't want them in the council, they are a shame for the Ivashkov family." He said and looked away angry, thinking about what I assumed the other candidates.

"And I wasn't a shame?" I asked surprised

"Well as you said it you were a shame." He said it in a way that showed that he couldn't believe it yet.

Through the whole conversation I forgot to ask the reason why he would need a replacement.

"Wait, why do you need a replacement?"

"I just think that I am too old." He said and looked away. But I didn't believe him.

"Thank you but I have to refuse."

"Why?" he asked astonished.

"I am happy and I don't want to leave Sydney. No one would accept her here." I said .

"I don't care about this little human that you apparently love. You have to come back and show that you changed for the other royals to see.!" He raised his voice and his face was red.

"No way!" I stood up and made my way out of the house, I didn't hear him coming after I reached the door someone pulled me aside. I looked to see who it was. It was my mother and she looked upset.

"Mom I know what are you trying to do. I won't move to the court."

"Adrian please listen to me. There is a reason why he offered you the place. First, Adrian he is so proud of you but it's difficult for him to show it. Second, Adrian he is not feeling well , he is not going to live more than 2 years. He is weaker every month..." She had tears in her eyes.

I was shocked by this and didn't know what to say. He is proud of me and wants me back. I kind of felt sorry for the old man, he was after all my father. And I didn't want to disappoint him again.I couldn't shake off the fact that my father is possibly dying. He might be very stern and he might have hated me and my behaviour but he still was a good man who loved to follow rules a little too much.

"Mom I have to think about it"

"Thank you Adrian and.." I waited for her to continue but she didn't say a thing so I left their house.

* * *

**AN: That's it.! Anyway guys I have a little assignment. You know that Sydney and Adrian live in a small city not far away from the court *reviewers nod*. Since I am not American it is difficult to for me to name it. So please help ME I don't want them to live in a nameless city :(  
**


End file.
